Rescindir
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: Darse por vencido era una de las pocas cosas en las que Harry jamás había sido bueno; pero ésta vez no tendrá otra opción que rescindir para encontrar aquello que siempre ha estado anhelando.
**RESCINDIR**

Las paredes de madera cubiertas por retratos y accesorios mágicos, hacían ver aquella espaciosa habitación muchísimo más hogareña de lo que ya era. La chimenea, situada al final del estudio, crepitaba débilmente mientras, acuclillado, un hombre de cabellos alborotados y mirada seria cubierta por unas gafas redondas, atizaba las escasas brazas que restaban. Un simple hondeo de varita habría bastado, pero entonces el tiempo que pasaría aislado de los demás sería más corto; algo que no deseaba. No cuando casi media comunidad mágica estaba en el patio de La Madriguera.

A sus recién 24 años, Harry Potter seguía detestando la atención pública; y especialmente ése día, su cumpleaños, más lo hacía.

Llevaba ya tres años que no celebraba ésa fecha, el por qué era algo que siempre cambiaba de excusa: trabajo, falta de tiempo, falta de ánimo. La verdad… era demasiado dolorosa para recordar.

El último cumpleaños feliz que había pasado había sido en el Valle de Godric, con Hermione. Aquellos lejanos días en que todo era perfecto.

Soltando un suspiro, dejó el atizador a un lado y sacudió sus manos en la tela lisa de su pantalón, poniéndose de pie.

Pero los Weasley habían insistido en que lo festejara ahí, con ellos. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que la invitación casi se publica en El Profeta, jamás se habría presentado.

Más que fiesta, parecía un carnaval; un circo en el que la atracción principal era él.

Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos, alzando la mirada a los cuadros que coronaban la chimenea. El sonriente rostro del señor Weasley lo saludó, ocasionándole un pesado nudo en la boca del estómago.

" _¡Fascinante!… son ingeniosas de verdad, las cosas que inventan los_ _muggles_ _para apañárselas sin magia_ ". El eco de su voz lo hizo sonreír.

Cuan alegre hubiera sido ésa fiesta si estuviera el señor Weasley en ella. En sus vidas… Pero de él sólo quedaban los buenos recuerdos.

Desvió la mirada al cuadro de enseguida. Una fotografía en movimiento de él, Ron y Hermione en su último año en Hogwarts. Aquel que cursaron luego de la derrota de Voldemort; cuando todo era paz y tranquilidad.

— Cuando descubrí que te amaba — murmuró con amargura, notando la mirada cómplice que compartía Ron con ella.

Un nudo, aún más pesado que el anterior, se instaló en el centro de su pecho. Cuantas cosas habían pasado en aquel año en el que él y Ron entraron a la escuela de Aurores y Hermione a la de Leyes Mágicas.

Él había terminado rechazando a Ginny luego de saberse enamorado de su mejor amiga. Mientras ésta terminaba en los brazos de Ron, luego de que él finalmente confesara su amor por ella.

Flash Back

— ¿No te parece maravilloso? — lo abrazó Hermione, sonriendo extasiada.

— Sí… maravilloso — asintió Harry, sintiendo su pecho contraerse.

Hermione se separó de él, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes.

— ¡Muchas gracias Harry!… — éste la miró sin comprender — Ronald me dijo que gracias a ti se armó de valor para al fin confesar lo que siente por mí, sin ti… — meneó la cabeza, su voz temblorosa producto de la emoción.

El moreno no dijo nada cuando su mejor amiga se volvió a abalanzar sobre él con ansias.

Gracias a él estaban juntos. Gracias a él la había perdido, enviándola a los brazos de su mejor amigo. Gracias a él… ella era feliz.

Y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Fin Flash Back

Fueron los meses, hasta en aquel entonces, más agonizantes de su vida.

Pero luego…

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Harry, notando como una mano de Hermione tomaba con sutileza la de él mientras veía a Ron en la fotografía.

Hermione se dio cuenta que de lo único que estaba enamorada era de la idea de estar junto a Ron. Algo que se destruyó en los primeros meses como pareja. Y entonces él tuvo su oportunidad; por primera vez en su vida se permitió ser egoísta y, pese a todo, luchó por ella.

Flash Back

— Entonces la guerra de los duendes siguió por… — decía Hermione.

— Gigantes — la corrigió Harry, con un pesado libro en los brazos.

La castaña suspiró profundamente, dando vueltas por la habitación.

— Cierto. Gigantes, gigantes. Merlín, ¿cómo es que sigo equivocándome? — bufó con frustración.

— Sólo estás algo…

— ¿Perdida?, ¿estresada?, ¿ida?; elige una — alzó los brazos con impotencia.

— El examen es en dos semanas, tienes tiempo de sobra para concentrarte y estudiar — cerró el libro.

— Lo sé, pero…

— Hermione — la llamó cuando ésta se detuvo en el marco de la ventana, viendo hacia afuera de su casa.

— Tal vez no estoy hecha para esto. Tal vez… — se mostró desanimada.

— ¿Estás loca?; naciste para esto. Vamos, no te desanimes. Sólo no es tu día — la alentó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella. Verla en un estado de completa desorientación era casi tan inverosímil como decir que Hagrid era un gnomo. Aun así no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al mirarla.

— Harry, no ha sido mi día las últimas dos semanas. Justo hoy olvidé que debía entregar un informe y si no fuera porque el profesor es demasiado misericordioso conmigo, probablemente me hubiera reprobado, como a los otros dos que no alcanzaron a terminarlo.

— Bueno, cualquiera puede olvidar una tarea. Yo siempre lo hago — se encogió de hombros.

— El lunes fue el cumpleaños de mi madre y no lo recordé hasta el miércoles — se cruzó de brazos.

— Yo olvidé el mío el año pasado, de no ser por los regalos y las cartas de felicitaciones, ni siquiera hubiera recordado la fecha — sonrió con humor.

Hermione intentó mantenerse impasible, pero no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada, imaginando la perplejidad de su mejor amigo al ver varias cajas de regalo a los pies de su cama.

— Llame a Luna por teléfono. Teléfono, Harry. Ella ni siquiera sabe que es eso, y yo "la llamé" — le recordó.

— Bueno, eso sí fue gracioso. ¡Au!… — se quejó cuando la castaña le dio un manotazo en el brazo — Hermione, no te angusties. ¡Eres la bruja más brillante, talentosa, hábil, nata, y un millón de cualidades más, que jamás he conocido!… Estarás bien — le sonrió cálidamente.

La castaña lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos irradiaban una luz que en contadas ocasiones había visto en ella. Y le encantó saber que él era la razón.

Fin Flash Back

Tuvo que derribar la barrera de la amistad y demostrarle lo que sentía de una y mil formas, pero al final, todo había valido la pena. Hermione se había enamorado de él.

Y él, no pudo ser más feliz. O al menos lo fue por un tiempo.

Un manto de tristeza cubrió sus ojos verdes cuando contempló la siguiente fotografía en movimiento.

 _¿A dónde se había ido todo ése amor?_ , se preguntó.

* * *

— ¿Escondiéndote?

Produciendo un respingo, Harry dejó de observar el retrato que estaba sobre la chimenea y se giró hacia la dueña de sus utopías, parada en el marco de la puerta y contemplándolo con una mirada de curiosidad en sus ojos mieles.

— Todo el mundo te está buscando — le dijo Hermione.

— Sí. Sólo estaba… Ahora voy — se aclaró la garganta.

— Estás algo distraído — comentó la castaña, avanzó hacia él y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

— Emocionado — hizo su mejor intento de sonrisa.

Hermione asintió, con un extraño brillo en los ojos; uno que Harry ya no pudo seguir viendo cuando la castaña desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

— Te compré algo — apenas y la alcanzó a escuchar Harry.

— No tenías que — el corazón le empezó a latir con rapidez.

— Es tu cumpleaños — lo regresó a ver con gesto divertido.

Harry se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

— Un año más, uno menos.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

Flash Back

— Vamos, dime que quieres hacer. Podemos ir al callejón Diagon, a la tienda de escobas. O visitar el Londres muggle. O incluso convocar un traslador e ir a cualquier parte del mundo — lo miraba Hermione con emoción brillando en sus ojos mieles.

— Hermione… no tiene importancia — la miró cansado, cada músculo de su cuerpo punzaba de dolor después del entrenamiento físico que había tenido el día anterior.

— Es tu cumpleaños — le recordó con obviedad.

— Un año más, uno menos — se encogió de hombros.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

— Tu cumpleaños siempre ha importado — replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry suspiró, cuando a Hermione se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja era imposible que se le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

— De acuerdo, iremos a donde tú quieras, pero a cambio, yo escogeré mi regalo de cumpleaños — propuso.

Hermione lo miró indecisa.

— Sólo recuerda que aún sigo estudiando, por lo cual no me pagan — le dijo en broma.

Mas el moreno no rio, o sonrió.

— De acuerdo — asintió Hermione, después de unos segundos.

Y Harry pronunció dos palabras que le robaron el aliento:

— Vivamos juntos — le pidió.

Los ojos de Hermione se cristalizaron, el corazón le saltó en el pecho, todo su cuerpo tembló mientras veía el amor y la seguridad reflejadas en las pupilas verdes de Harry.

— Londres muggle — pronunció con la voz temblando de emoción.

Y su novio se abalanzó sobre ella.

Fin Flash Back

— Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero quería… — sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Harry dio un par de pasos hacia ella, recibiéndola ante su atenta mirada. El moño fue desechado de inmediato, abriendo la caja casi con parsimonia.

— Es…

— Un copo de nieve… — dijo Hermione, sus mejillas tiñéndose rápidamente de un tono rosado — De la noche que nevó en el bosque de Dean, cuando te estuve cuidando luego del…

—… Ataque en el Valle — completó Harry, mirando maravillado la pequeña lamina de vidrio entre sus dedos.

— Lo sé, es… — se removió incómoda.

— Perfecta. ¡Me encanta! — la regresó a ver con calidez.

Flash Back

— ¿Qué opinas? — le preguntó Harry a su espalda.

— ¡Es perfecta! — musitó Hermione sin aliento, contemplando la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric; aquella que habían dicho que no podía ser reparada por los daños mágicos, pero la cual ahora se alzaba en toda su gloria frente a ellos.

— Bienvenida a casa, Herm — le susurró al oído, entrelazando las manos sobre su vientre.

Su novia lo regresó a ver con los ojos brillantes.

— Desde que estoy contigo, jamás la he dejado — le sonrió.

— Tenerte en mi vida es más de lo que podría desear jamás — depositó un beso en sus labios.

Fin Flash Back

— No me estás mintiendo ¿verdad? — le preguntó insegura.

— Jamás podría — la miró significativamente, colocando su mano libre en su mejilla.

Hermione se estremeció.

— Están esperándonos — le comunicó.

— Pueden esperar — le restó importancia Harry.

— No Ronald — refutó.

Flash Back

— ¡Ron! — chilló Hermione cuando el pelirrojo se abalanzó nuevamente sobre Harry y ambos colisionaron contra el suelo.

— ¡Eres un maldito traidor!… ¡Te decías mi mejor amigo mientras te acostabas con la mujer que amo!… ¡ELLA ES MÍA! — lo tomó del cuello, asfixiándolo.

Haciendo uso de magia no verbal, el moreno lo repelió hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, haciéndolo golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

— ¡Ella no es propiedad de nadie!, ¡mucho menos tuya, Ron!… — le espetó, respirando agitado mientras se ponía de pie, limpiando la sangre que escurría de su labio.

Soltando un sonido semejante a un bramido, éste se abalanzó nuevamente sobre el moreno; únicamente para chocar contra una barrera invisible y caer sobre el suelo de la misma manera en que alguna vez lo hizo mientras estaban en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a Hermione; quien, con la varita en alto, se colocó a un lado de Harry mirándolo con preocupación antes de lanzarle a él una gélida mirada.

— Es suficiente — sentenció.

— ¡Tú no te metas Hermione, esto es entre él y yo! — se levantó Ron, extrayendo su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¡No le hables así! — saltó Harry, haciendo lo mismo.

— ¡Ya basta! — levantó la voz Hermione, tomando al moreno del brazo.

Ron respiraba pesadamente, su rostro estaba escarlata por la furia. Se sentía traicionado, engañado, herido, furioso; todo era un remolino de emociones en su pecho.

— Ronald… — lo regresó a ver Hermione — lamento no habértelo dicho antes, desde el principio; pero tienes que entender que en nuestros planes jamás estuvo el herirte…

— No, sólo el traicionarme — la cortó con mofa.

— La amo Ron, en eso no hay ninguna traición — declaró Harry con pasión.

Hermione sintió su estómago sacudirse de emoción ante sus palabras. Pero para Ron fue un certero golpe al rostro.

— Pero yo la amé primero… — rebatió — No la mereces — zanjó.

La castaña mordió sus labios, rebeldes lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos.

— Amo a Harry, Ron. Lo siento, pero así es…

El pelirrojo la regresó a ver, la mano que empuñaba la varita cayendo sin fuerza a su costado; sus ojos azules nublados en lágrimas.

— Hermione… — murmuró ahogadamente, con profundo dolor.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! — sollozó. Ron desvió la mirada.

— No tienes por qué. Siempre supe que lo preferías a él… Mi error fue albergar alguna esperanza de que me vieras de la misma forma — fue lo último que dijo antes de Desaparecer. Llevándose con él una mirada de profunda pena por parte de los que alguna vez consideró sus mejores amigos.

Fin Flash Back

El semblante de Harry se ensombreció, y retrocedió un paso, bajando su mano.

— Claro — asintió.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar, mordiendo su lengua; cualquier cosa que dijera sólo empeoraría las cosas.

— Te espero afuera — dio media vuelta, encaminándose a la puerta con pesadumbre.

Harry crispó los puños, su mirada regresando a la fotografía que anteriormente veía: Ron y Hermione el día de su boda.

Flash Back

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué me citaste con tanta urgencia? — fue lo primero que preguntó Hermione cuando se Apareció en el Valle de Godric.

— Ron me envió una lechuza hoy… — respondió Harry, sosteniendo un arrugado trozo de pergamino en la mano. Se quedó un minuto en silencio en la espera de alguna reacción por parte de su novia. Desde el altercado meses atrás ahí mismo, Ron había roto cualquier lazo con ellos.

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad.

— El señor Weasley está muriendo… — musitó sombríamente. La castaña cubrió su boca con las manos, ahogando una exclamación. Harry continuó: — Hubo un ataque en el callejón Diagon. El papá de Ron intentó detener a los involucrados, pero uno de ellos le lanzó el maleficio _Cruciatus_ … — sus puños se crisparon. La castaña se estremeció — No sé sabe mucho, unos comentan que vieron como él otro se aprovechaba y le lanzó un maleficio no verbal… Ahora está en San Mungo — finalizó con angustia.

— Ronald… — susurró la castaña, derramando una lágrima.

Fin Flash Back

— ¡Hermione, espera!

La castaña, sintiendo su desesperación calando en cada uno de sus nervios, mordió sus labios con nerviosismo, deteniendo su mano a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta.

— No te vayas — le pidió en apenas un susurro.

Flash Back

" _Prométanme que jamás los dejarán solos. Que los amarán… por sobre todas las cosas_ ". Las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el señor Weasley para Harry y Hermione retumbaban en sus cabezas mientras veían con lágrimas en los ojos como lo sepultaban su esposa e hijos, desconsolados.

Si tan sólo hubiera dicho que no, pensó Harry. Pero ¿qué podían hacer?, ¿negarle su último deseo a quien había sido como un padre para él y Hermione?

Tragó saliva queriendo ahogar el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Todo había sido dicho ya entre él y su castaña. Ambos habían hecho una promesa a alguien que ahora estaba muerto. No había vuelta atrás. Sólo guardar por siempre ése secreto. Rescindir a sus sentimientos.

Hermione, a su lado, emitió un pequeño sollozo, antes de darse media vuelta y abandonar el cementerio. Y Harry la siguió sin dudar, tomándola del brazo cuando ya no hubo alguien que pudiera verlos.

— ¡No quiero hacerlo!, ¡no quiero perderte! — sollozó, regresando a verlo.

Harry acunó su rostro entre sus manos, uniendo sus frentes. Ambos temblaban, estaban igual de asustados, de angustiados. Ninguno quería decir adiós al otro.

— Harry, por favor… — lo miró a los ojos.

— Siempre te voy a amar. ¡Sólo a ti! — manifestó solemne.

— ¡Y yo a ti! — su voz tembló.

Harry la estrechó entre sus brazos, queriendo fundirse a su cuerpo para jamás dejarla ir. El sonido de las demás personas acercándose los obligó a separarse a los pocos segundos.

Hermione limpió sus lágrimas con manos temblorosas. Harry tragó el nudo en su garganta. La mirada de la castaña se dirigió a algún punto en el espacio, su semblante resignado.

— Tenían razón. Sobre todo… Lo nuestro era imposible — habló luego de una larga pausa.

Y Harry sintió como si una daga afilada se clavara en su pecho al escucharla.

Fin Flash Back

Cuando aquel recuerdo viajó a su mente con tanta claridad, Harry tuvo que sostenerse del respaldo del sofá para no caer.

— ¿Tú crees que… que hicimos lo correcto? — se atrevió a preguntarle.

Hermione lo regresó a ver con lágrimas en los ojos.

— No había otra opción. Era lo que debía ser — murmuró con resignación.

Harry sintió su pecho estrujarse, la boca se le secó cuando la pregunta que llevaba carcomiéndolo los pasados tres años le retumbó contra el cráneo.

— ¿Lo amas?… ¿a pesar de nosotros?

Flash Back

— ¡¿Y crees que para mí ha sido fácil estos últimos meses?!… — estalló Hermione, empujándolo del pecho para que la dejara en libertad, cosa que sólo logró que Harry la aprisionara más contra la pared.

Otra nueva pelea surgía entre ellos. Era el aniversario de bodas de Ron y Hermione, en el cual el pelirrojo había dado a entender que probablemente en un futuro cercano empezarían a formar una familia. Algo que sólo despertó los frenéticos celos de Harry.

Una cosa era tener que aguantar como Ron abrazaba o depositaba cortos besos en los labios de Hermione; pero imaginarlo teniendo alguna intimidad con ella… Merlín, si tan sólo de pensarlo le daban ganas de usar los tres maleficios imperdonables contra su supuesto mejor amigo.

Y ahora, aquí, en la casa de la castaña y Ron, su esposo (aunque le costara admitirlo); Harry se las había ingeniado para quedar completamente a solas con ella. Sólo eran Hermione y él en toda la casa. Así que podría gritar toda su frustración, rabia y celos cuanto quisiera.

— ¡Tú no sabes lo que es vivir callando esto Harry!, ¡no sabes de mi sufrimiento!… ¡Maldita sea, quisiera regresar el tiempo y haber dado mi vida en lugar de la de Arthur si con eso pudiera librarme de ésta agonía que acaba con mi vida cada día! — lágrimas tibias se deslizaron por sus mejillas; su voluntad cayó, aferrándose al cuerpo de su mejor amigo; sollozos escapando desde lo más profundo de su ser.

— No soporto que te toque… No puedo tolerar el saber que cada noche estás en su cama… Que son sus manos y labios los que… — calló cuando los dedos de Hermione lo silenciaron.

— Es mi esposo — su voz sonó a condena, a resignación.

— Yo debería… — su mano se tensó en su espalda.

— No podemos seguir así Harry. Esto debe acabar. Sólo nos hace más daño — aunque su voz sonaba decidida, el temblor de su cuerpo denotaba lo contrario.

— ¡No me pidas eso!, ¡Hermione por favor…! — se escuchó desesperado.

La barbilla de Hermione tembló, otro par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

— Mi vida es con Ronald… No puedo amarte a ti y estar con él. ¡Es injusto para todos! — sollozó.

— ¡Déjalo!, ¡dejémoslos!… — resolvió con presura — Empecemos una nueva vida, seamos felices, juntos — la estrechó más contra sí.

Hermione cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza. La fortaleza de Harry se destruyó, derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

— Sólo te pido una cosa… Y después te dejaré ir. Lo prometo — expresó con desolación.

La castaña ahogó un sollozo. Ahí estaba el final.

— Déjame amarte una última vez — y antes de poder siquiera soltar una exclamación de sorpresa por su propuesta, los labios de Harry cubrieron los suyos con pasión… Y se permitió ser libre.

Fin Flash Back

Un escalofrío recorrió a Hermione, las manos le empezaron a temblar.

— Harry… — apenas pudo musitar.

— Sólo responde. Sea cual sea la respuesta, quiero oírla — dio un paso hacia ella.

— No tiene sentido.

— Para mí lo tiene todo… Si lo amas, al menos estaré tranquilo sabiendo que él también lo hace.

Hermione bajó la mirada cuando lo tuvo frente a sí. Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Algo que solucionó Harry cuando la tomó de la barbilla. Pero cualquier cosa que pensó pudiera encontrar en sus ojos miles, se borró de su cabeza cuando vio las lágrimas brillando en la castaña.

— No puedo… — sollozó.

Harry la encerró en sus brazos, aferrándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

— ¡Te amo! — murmuró roncamente en su oído.

Hermione se prendió a su cuerpo con fuerza, ahogando el sollozo que nació en su garganta. _¡Yo también te amo!_ , pensó con desconsuelo. Pero las palabras no fueron pronunciadas por sus labios.

* * *

Y la puerta se abrió trayéndolos a la realidad, mientras una lágrima fue ahogada en el pecho de Harry cuando Hermione se separó de él y se limpió con sutileza la sombra de aquella fina gota de esperanza.

— ¡Aquí están! — exclamó Ron, mirándolos sonriente.

La castaña regresó a ver al pelirrojo, dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

— ¿Le dijiste? — le cuestionó éste.

— ¿Decirme qué? — inquirió Harry con la voz ronca.

— Ron… — intentó detenerlo. Una sombra cubriendo sus ojos mieles. Aquella que Harry le vio portar durante toda la noche.

— Seré padre. Bueno, seremos… — se adelantó Ron, colocando una mano posesivamente alrededor de la cintura de su esposa — Hermione está embarazada de 2 meses — depositó un prolongado beso en su mejilla, mirándola con adoración.

Y Harry pudo escuchar el doloroso vuelco que le dio el corazón, un nudo se atoró en su garganta y los ojos se le aguaron cuando dirigió la mirada del rostro radiante de Ron, a la extrema palidez en las mejillas de Hermione, y su aun plano vientre.

Y supo que jamás tuvo una esperanza. Sólo le quedaba hacerse a un lado. Por ellos. Por ésa vida que ya crecía en el vientre de su mejor amiga.

Debió saberlo desde el principio. Después de que Hermione corriera a los brazos de Ron en la batalla final, y no a los suyos; ojalá lo hubiera entendido aquella vez en la casa de los Granger, cuando Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos, le comunicaba de su noviazgo con Ron.

Y mientras Harry se quedaba ahí, derrumbado. Hermione lo contemplaba en silencio, debatiéndose entre hablar o callar. Pero incapaz de hacer nada, porque no podía romper aquella promesa que el señor Weasley les hizo hacer en su lecho de muerte.

Si tan sólo supiera… Si Harry fuera consiente que sólo con él había hecho el amor hacía dos meses, y que Ron y ella no habían vuelto a tener intimidad porque la sola idea de que su esposo la tomara en brazos le erizaba la piel, le aterraba que manchara el recuerdo de su unión con Harry. El amor de su vida.

Y del cual ahora crecía una vida en su vientre.

Flash Back

— Hermione — la llamó apresurado.

— ¿Si? — lo regresó a ver.

— ¿Alguna vez me has mentido? — apenas formuló la pregunta se dio cuenta de su error al ver la sombra que cubrió los ojos mieles de su mejor amiga. Y pasó saliva con nervios, dispuesto a desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos dolidos.

— S-sí… — tartamudeó con la voz rasposa — Cada vez que me preguntas si te quiero y contesto que sí.

El corazón de Harry se estrujo dolorosamente, el aire se le escapó de los pulmones.

— Entiendo — sus parpados cayeron, cerrando sus ojos; un escozor le hizo apretarlos con fuerza.

— Porque la verdad es que lo que siento por ti va mucho más allá de eso… — confesó con el respirar agitado — Harry, ¡yo te amo! — su declaración salió tan apasionadamente y con tanta convicción que el moreno no necesitó nada más para creerle y confiar en ella.

Sus brazos encontraron su cuerpo de inmediato, rodeándola con ellos cuando la sintió temblar; y sus labios descendieron sobre los de ella hambrientos, no sin antes apenas musitar un:

— ¡Y yo a ti!

Que le recompensó con el beso de quien, él sabía, jamás podría rescindir en su vida.

Fin Flash Back

Pero tan tarde se habían dado las cosas entre ellos.


End file.
